


Her Mothers Daughter

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Caity Lance the daughter of Sara Lance is lost in time and alone. How will she cope with her brand new adventure and how will she honour the memory of her mother?





	1. Chapter 1

Her feet pounded into the concrete as she ran as fast as she could. Her blonde hair whipped through her face as the sweat poured down from her forehead. Her staff gripped firmly in her hand ready to fight any attacker. Her white leather outfit clinging to her as she leaps across rooftops. If anyone saw her they would think they were seeing the White canary. Or by her real name Sara Lance. But this was not Sara Lance. 

This was her daughter. Caity Lance.

Caity had been born in 2021. According to her mother it was an important year because it was the year her mother and the rest of the legends had their first major success by killing Vandel Savage. Caity never knew her father and never cared either. She didn't need whoever it was. She had her mother who she loves more than anyone. She also has the Legends who are her family. 

She has known them since the day she was born and all of them have babysat her over the years and Caity had fond memories of it. One of her favourites was Mick giving her her first beer when she was 8 years old and her moms reaction of chasing Mick through the ship with a sword when she found out. She had used Ray to help with her science homework.

Yes she had homework because much to Caitys annoyance her mum made her go to a normal school in Star City. But she wasn't just a regular school girl. Her mother was a former assassin and vigilante after all. Her mom had told her entire past a year earlier when she was 15. Caity hadn't been shocked by her moms confession instead it made her respect her mother even more for being that strong and brave.

Her mom had started training her in martial arts when she was 5 years old and had learnt Russian Chinese and Arabic off her. Caity always smirks remembering her first day of high school when the senior cheerleading time tried to mess with her and the cheerleading captain was sent to hospital with numerous injuries, Caity had been promptly suspended but Legends all through her a party to celebrate. Mick was especially impressed and said welcome to the criminal club which earned him a glare off Sara but she to was secretly happy her daughter had protected herself. Sara had also been amused when she'd been called in for a meeting with the headmistress when Caity had been caught kissing a boy behind the bike shed and that night promptly gave Caity the talk all parents hate having with their babies. Sara had been even more amused when she'd been called back in the next week because she'd been caught behind the bike shed again. But this time with a girl. She was certainly her mothers daughter.

Caity was now 16 and had come with the team on a number of missions. She'd proven herself capable in the field (of course she was, she was her mothers daughter.) and was enjoying her life. One morning her and Sara had been working out in the gym sparring. By this point Caitys skills were so high her and Sara were pretty evenly matched and Sara knew that one day Caity would surpass her skill level.

Suddenly the entire ship shook violently and Caity frowns and looks to her mother.

"Mom?...what the fuck was that?"

Sara raises her eyebrows at her daughter.

"First don't use that language, second I have no idea."

The ship shook again and Caity swore again as she fell on the floor and groans.

"Mom I swear if Mick is trying to fly the ship again I'll kill him myself"

Sara rolls her eyes at her daughter.

"Caity ssh...Gideon...what's going on?"

The A.I responds.

"It appears that time pirates have boarded the ship captain and mr Rory and Dr Palmer and Mr Heywood are currently trying to contain them."

Caity groans.

"Oh great the 3 stooges are fighting for us. Come on mom lets go kick some pirates ass."

"No chance Caity you stay here."

Caity smirks.

"Mom...do you really think that's gonna happen?"

Sara groans, her kid was far to much like her.

"Okay fine but stick close to me."

The 2 run out and immediately faced with 3 pirates. Quickly the 2 Lances move in perfect sync easily dispatching the 3 and they smirk and high five each other.

The rest of the battle wasn't easy they were all heavily out numbered and the ship was getting torn apart. Sara and Caity got separated for a while and Caity had managed to hold her own until finding her mom who was now bleeding under her eye. Sara grabs Caity and drags her to the jumpship.

"Caity these pirates are to strong and they know our tactics we can't hold them off much longer."

Caity frowns at her mom.

"Wait so we're running away in the jump ship?"

"No we're not. But you are."

Caity frowns. 

"Mom no way I'm not leaving you here...you'll die."

Sara just laughs.

"When don't I?"

"Mom this is not a joke...this team is my family and I'll happily die fighting with you."

"Caity no. You are all of our family and we all agreed years ago...Mick included that if anything happens to us we are to send you away to save you...you're the best of us Caity. My baby girl."

Caitys eyes water.

"Mom I can't just leave you. I need you with me...come with me then...you don't need to stay and fight."

"Yeah I do. I'm the captain and the captain goes down with her ship. Look if we survive we'll pick you up. If not....Gideon will put you in a safe place to help you settle....I love you."

Sara hugs Caity tight. Caity hugs back.

"I love you to mom. So there's no way in hell im leaving this ship."

Sara smiles.

"Always to stubborn for your own good."

Sara then pulls out the flasher from her pocket and uses it to put Caity to sleep and puts her in the jump ship and secures her before setting the controls to fly Caity away. Before she does she kisses Caity on the head and whispers to her.

"Be safe my angel."

 

Caity wakes with a groan. She always hated that stupid flasher. Zari and Charlie used to mess with her when she was little by making her fall asleep with it. Well until Sara found out and threatened to chop off limbs if they did it again.

The memory made Caity smile then she frowned as she remembers her mom and the situation and sits up and realises she's in the jump ship and she's landed outside a city.

Caity smirks to herself. If her mom thinks that'll stop her then she really doesn't realise how well she trained her. Caity moves to take off the jump ship again but frowns as nothing works, her mom had always fried the controls before sending her off. Caity had learned some science off Ray and some basic maintenance off Jax so she figured she could get the ship working again but no way she could get back to the waverider in time to help her mom and the rest of the time since the Waverider was in the time stream somewhere and by now they'd all be dead. Caity screams in frustration and kicks the controls when something falls out her pocket. It was a letter. She didn't have it before this so she quickly grabs it and opens it hoping it could be instructions on how to get back. She sees her moms handwriting.

 

Caity.

Sorry my handwriting here is shit I had to write this fast in between beating up pirates. But right now you're probably super pissed at me and well fair enough. You've probably also tried to get the jump ship back to us. Sorry bad luck kiddo the ships not coming back I've made sure of it. Your angry and I get that but you need to know why I did it. Love...I love you Caity with all my heart. Ever since you were born I finally knew what love really was and it has been a privilege to watch you grow into a far better woman than I can ever be. I have so many regrets but my biggest is that now I will not truly get to see you become the amazing woman I know you will. I don't know where Gideon has set you down. But I know your smart enough to adapt and to build yourself a great life. Now I'm probably dead....that sucks but your not so I'm happy. Just an FYI all your stuff your clothes etc are in the back of the jumpship. Gideon will be available to you after 24 hours but don't try and get her to take you back I've already programmed her to deny any request. She'll be able to fabricate money for you so you won't go without. And Caity...if you want to remember me or honour me then do one thing my angel just one. Have a fantastic life.

Love you now and always.

Mom xxx

 

Caitys eyes were leaking out tears before she could stop them. She understood why her mom did it but she still hated her.for it. She'd rather die than live on without her. She takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes and gets out the jump ship and looks around. She wasn't sure where she was but currently she was alone in a strange time and sure she could be a normal girl here but she wanted to honour and remember her mom in other ways. If Sara lance was truly dead now then Caity Lance needed to make sure her mom didn't die for nothing. She promised herself she would be the hero that Sara always was to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caity has to adjust to her new life and time.

Caity woke up the next morning with a groan. She'd fallen asleep in the jumpship which frankly wasn't the most comftoable space. She suddenly remembers everything that had happened the previous night and quickly jumps up and hits the controls trying again to take off. But of course it didn't happen.

Caity sighs and realises Gideon should be working by now. She calls out.

"Gideon you there?"

Caity waits for a few seconds before Gideons voice rings out in the ship.

"Good morning Miss Lance."

Caity sighs relieved.

"Okay good your here. Now come on get this hunk of junk back to the Waverider."

"Unfortunately Captain Lance completely forbid me from doing that and her command can not be overturned."

Caity groans. She'd been expecting it so quickly tried something else.

"Okay fine. But please just tell me. What happened to mom and the rest of the team?"

"Unfortunately she forbid from telling you that as well."

"You've got to be kidding so now I can't even know if my family is alive or dead? This is bullshit."

"I apologise miss Lance."

Caity sighs and covers her face with her hands before taking a deep breath and asks again.

"Okay...well where and when the hell am I?...or did my mom ban you from telling me that to?"

"No she allowed me to tell you that. You are in Starling City and the year is 2006."

"2006?" Caity groans, she'd been to the past hundreds of times but she wasn't sure she could pass herself off as a regular girl here.

"Gideon...what the hell do I do?...I can't live here forever. I don't know anyone here and the school I went to won't be built for another....10 years."

"I'm aware of this Miss Lance. Your mother programmed me to set you up a new life and I've already found you a 1 bedroom apartment in the city and enrolled you at Starling City High."

Caity groans not liking that idea.

"You serious? I am not going to school here."

"Miss Lance as you said your schooling is now irrelevant so if you do your 2 years at this high school you will at least have some exams to help you get a job."

"Why the hell do I need a job? You can fabricate me money."

"I have been told to provide for you until you are 21. Your mother wants you to have as normal life as possible so that means working."

Caity sighs and groans.

"I really hate you sometimes."

"Acknowledged Miss Lance. Your first day of school is next Monday 3 days from now."

"Eugh...you are an A.I Gideon...you really don't know how much it sucks being the new girl....especially when you won't be born for another 15 years."

 

For the next few days Caity gets herself set up in the city, she moves into the apartment which her mom had set up and puts the jumpship on the roof of the apartment building and had gotten Gideon patched into her laptop so she could speak to her in the apartment

Gideon had also fabricated her ten thousand dollars to decorate and furnish the house and to get herself new clothes and school supplies. She had also signed up for a gym membership and enrolled at a kickboxing and MMA gym. She may as well keep training and stay in shape.

Caity walks into Starling City High on Monday with the familiar pit in her stomach hating school. No matter what year it was all schools were the same and Caity knew that sooner or later someone here was going to take a shot at her and Caity would need to fight her way out as usual.

She walks into the school tugging at the itchy collar of the school uniform she had to wear. 2006 really had some crappy fashion and she hated the skirt she had to wear. As she walks through the building she notices people glancing at her but she isn't challenged which is one thing.

She picks up her school schedule and because of her moms training is easily able to find her first class. She sticks to her plan of not drawing attention and sits at the back of the class and keeps her head down as the other students file in. It turns out she's sitting on her own which is fine by her. 

The teacher walks in and starts the register. A few eyes glance at CAity as her name is called but no one seems to care that much. This lesson was history which made Caity smile as she knew more than anyone including the teacher about history but vaguely listened to the teacher and when they started working she just focused on that.

Or she would but she kept getting distracted by this obnoxious girl in the front row who was either laughing hysterically at someone's comments or making her own comments which frankly were just as annoying to Caity. The girl had a high pitched voice which annoyed her. Caity glares over at the girl and she can't see her first just her long blonde hair. God no wonder people stereotype blondes when there's girls like that around. Caity was tempted to walk over and shove her pen up the girls nose...or any other part she could reach but decided fighting an annoying girl on the first day wasn't the smartest idea. She'd give it a week before shutting her up.

At lunch she sat on her own. She wasn't trying to make friends she didn't care. But after she'd eaten she goes for a walk and ends up along the football pitch just taking everything in. As she gets to the bleachers she hears familiar voice.

"Hey stop it get off me you idiots."

She groaned as it was the annoying high pitched voice girl from class. But now there was none of the cockiness from the class. She sounded scared. Caity groans to herself she knew she should walk away but she couldn't leave someone in trouble her mom had taught to do the right thing.

Caity walks round to under the bleacher and hides behind a corner. 4 girls were surrounding the blonde girl so Caity couldn't see her properly. They were doing the typical bully thing of shoving the girl between them. The blonde was begging them to let her go. One of the bullies the leader snatched the blondes bag and emptied it over the floor then picked up the girls phone and laughed.

"Ooh look what we have here loser. Let's see who you've been texting with and trying to get with you dirty slut."

The surrounding girls laughed automatically. Caity rolls her eyes. Bullies really never change. The blonde girl was shaking and when spoke her voice sounded terrified.

"You'll find your boyfriends name and he's saying how much better time he had with me last night than you."

Caity cringed to herself at the line. Not a smart move from this girl. Which was shown when the bully grabbed the girls hair and yanked her down onto the floor. 

"Shut your mouth bitch."

Before the blonde could get up one of the other girls kicked her on the ass sending her flying into the dirt making them all laugh. Then the leader stood over her and punched her hard in the face. This was enough for Caity. She steps in.

"HEY....that's enough."

 

The girls all face Caity looking surprised then the leader smirks.

"I've seen you...you're the new girl aren't you....well new girl you obviously don't know how things work around here."

Caity shrugs and folds her arms.

"I got a pretty good idea. You're a bullying piece of shit who's so weak she needs 3 mates to beat up one person."

The girl glares.

"Oh you think you're a hero?"

Caity smirks.

"Not a hero nope...I'm a legend."

She knew that was a lame line and stupid in this context but it was what her mom would say.

"But nah okay...you want to beat on this girl...okay I'll let you carry on...if you can knock me down. If you can't you and your little bitch brigade take a walk. I mean just you not them just you and me."

The bully looks a little worried Caity sees it Imediately and knew she had it all ready. The girl couldn't back down in front of her friends.

"Fine you're in for it now new girl"

The girl walked towards Caity and threw a terrible punch which Caity easily blocked and then smacked her with a hard right hand which knocked her down. Caity glances at the other girls making sure none of them were about to run at her but they seemed frozen in shock. The girl gets up and runs at her again. Caity simply hits her in the chin with a front kick which puts her down again. She's slower to get up this time but still does. This time Caity is going to finish it. She jumps in with a side kick to her stomach then hits her with an elbow to the eye. Head butts her pushes her back and spinning kicks her in the face then throws her to the floor hard knocking all the wind out of her. Caity then twists her arm not enough to damage but enough to cause pain.

"You done?"

She tweaks the arm causing more pain. The girl screams.

"Yes I'm done."

Caity lets go.

"Good now fuck off and don't let me see you hurting anyone again got it?"

The girl just nods and her friends help her to her feet but before she can leave Caity calls out.

"Oi...you still have this girls phone....hand it over."

The bully sighs and throws it at Caity who catches it p easily. Then watches them all leave. Once she's sure they're gone she looks over at the victim. She was still curled up where she was. Caity didn't even know if she'd seen the fight but she was still shaking. Obviously this girl despite her mouth was no fighter. Caity gathers up the blondes stuff from the floor and puts it back in her bag then she walks over and crouches and touches her shoulder gently.

"Hey...it's alright that bitch has gone....you okay?"

Caity didn't like this girl but she couldn't leave someone in this state.

The girl just nods taking a shaky breath and Caity just about hears her speak.

"T..thank you."

Caity smiles a little.

"No problem...come on let's get out of here...you need the nurse?...I mean you have to wait in line as that bitch will probably be in the front of the line after the beat down I gave her."

The blonde laughs shaking and shakes her head her voice a bit louder.

"No I'm okay. You were badass."

"Meh she wasn't much of a challenge.....my mom she was the real badass."

Caity blinks a little and sighs. Thinking of Sara still always hurt. Caity realises that this girls voice actually now sounds slightly familiar but she can't place it. She shrugs and talks again.

"Um anyway...you got a name or what?"

The girl nods and looks up and this is the first time Caity sees her face and she gasps and stands up shocked. She looks so different to any of her memories but no doubt about it it's her just 15 years younger than she'd ever seen her. This could not be happening. She steadies her breath as the girl stands as well and looks at Caitys reaction curiously as she speaks her name to her.

"Sara....Sara Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Slow chapter but needed to set the scene. Please review and let me know your opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this. This was more to set the scene of the story there'll be more interactions in the next chapter.
> 
> As for Caitys father I don't know who it is and it won't be a thing in this story so people can make up their own ideas on who they'd like to be the father.
> 
> Please review and give opinions.


End file.
